


Mama Iggy Had Enough

by Dragonaddict04



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Random - Freeform, idk what I’ve done, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04
Summary: (My notoriously bad summaries continue)Literally the title. Igs needs sleep. The bro’s being dumb. Crap happens.(My first crack fic)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Mama Iggy Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho! This is my attempt at humor!! I usually do whump and h/c and stuff so I hope this is ok. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated! ;3

All Ignis wanted was some rest. That’s all. Just some down time. He had been so exhausted from constantly running around trying to keep everyone fed and safe (from daemons  _ and  _ themselves) and he finally couldn’t go any further.  _ I need sleep…  _

So the other Chocobro’s told him to go take a nap and they would take care of everything. Everything being the shopping for supplies and food for that night's dinner.

In all honesty Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis thought they did really well, so well in fact that they had extra Gil leftover from the shopping trip. They returned to the Caravan gleeful that they could do everything without momma Iggy’s help. 

Little did they know, they didn’t do as well as they thought. 

“Iggy! We’re back!” Prompto chirped as the entered the Caravan.

A muffled yawn sounded from the bed and Iggy groggily sat up, the blankets that had been wrapped around him falling into a clump by his legs. “So you are..” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Did you manage to get everything?” He said through another yawn.

“Yup!” Noctis beamed, he looked  _ so  _ proud. It was a little ridiculous. Ignis gave him a fond smile and stood up, walking over to his friends.

“Good job all of you.” He eyed Gladiolus, him being the most mature of the others Ignis hoped he could inform him if anything had gone wrong. But Gladiolus was just smiling like the others Mx  _ that’s good. _

But it wasn’t…

When Ignis looked over the groceries, he noticed something was off.

“Um, Gladio, did you get ingredients for tonight’s dinner..?” He asked.

Gladiolus smiled and rummaged through the groceries, “here you go!”

It

It was

Cup Noodles.

“Er… Gladio…” Ignis started. “Did you get  _ anything  _ other than Cup Noodles, food wise?”

Gladiolus looked a tad confused, “well… I got some meat to go on top… but Noct didn’t wanna get any veggies, cause you know, he hates ‘em.” 

Ignis rubbed his temples, “and you listened to him,  _ why? _ ”

Gladiolus shifted uncomfortably. “He did that thing, y’know, with that stupid puppy dog face… and I… I caved…”

Prompto sniggered and Noctis grinned. “Falls for it every time.” He whispered causing Prompto to laugh out loud.

Gladiolus looked utterly defeated. 

Ignis sighed, “Well, I suppose we can have Cup Noodles tonight, but I’ll have to go shopping in the morning” he said, trying not to sound exasperated.

“Um, we uh, spent all the Gil we had…” Prompto said 

“What?” Ignis turned very slowly. “This all couldn’t have costed more than a couple thousand Gil tops. How?” He stared at Prompto.

“Well, I mean, he  _ did  _ have extra… but I kinda… spent it on.. um…” Prompto’s eyes darted around and he was fidgeting. “There was this guy, with chocobo merch…” he didn’t finish 

“You spent our hard earned Gil on chocobo merchandise…?” Ignis said calmly.  _ Too calmly. _

Prompto nodded slowly. 

Silence. For a long moment no one moved, all their eyes trained on Ignis.

“That is  _ it. _ ” He breathed. 

Suddenly Ignis snapped. Went total bat-crap nuts. “ _ You little chocobo butt haired—“  _ Ignis grabbed Prompto by his ear and dragged him out of the Caravan.

“Guys help! He’s gonna  _ KILL ME!”  _ Prompto wailed.

“If  _ either  _ of you move while I’m gone I swear to Shiva..” that’s all the threat Gladiolus and Noctis needed to know it was in their best interests to stay put.

Looking back, Ignis realized how much he lost it at his friends, but in his defense, he was exhausted and grouchy and really really just wanted to not have to mother the others for one second.

He dragged Prompto away from the Caravan and whistled. His green feathered chocobo came into view in an instant. He unceremoniously tossed Prompto onto the back of his chocobo. 

“Take him away for a bit, would you darling.” He said and slapped the chocobo on the butt, sending it running with Prompto desperately trying not to fall off and screaming bloody murder. 

Dusting off his suit coat, Ignis headed back to the Caravan. 

Noctis and Gladiolus were stock still when Ignis came back. 

“Now…” he said calmly, “Gladiolus, I want you and Noctis to go take some hunts, nothing too dangerous, just enough to replenish our Gil. And  _ then  _ you will go out again, and get everything I tell you to, veggies and all, and you will not come back until that is all completed. Do you understand?”

They both nodded vigorously. “Good. Not if you please, I was trying to catch up on some rest, so I’ll make up a shopping list and then you two will leave.”

They nodded in unison again.

Ignis made the list and handed it to Gladiolus. “No Cup Noodles, Gladio.” 

“Gotcha Igs.” He said. 

Ignis waved them off and they left.  _ Now I can sleep…  _ he walked over to the bed and flopped down.

Later, after Gladiolus and Noctis return led with the new groceries, and Prompto got back from his… eventful… chocobo ride, Ignis would apologize for his conduct. 

But that was still a few hours off, and until then, Ignis was happy to simply lie down and rest.

  
  
  



End file.
